watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 055
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis While Tomoko's school celebrates the Tanabata Festival, she watches students tie their wishes to bamboo grass with disinterest while inwardly ridiculing the legend of the separated deity lovers behind the festival. Regardless, she goes to the courtyard to look at other people’s wishes. She notices a joke wish and decides to write one even more interesting than that one. The next day, she visits the courtyard again, but stays hidden while other people check out the wishes. Two students end up reading her wish, and she becomes overjoyed when she hears them say it is funny. Back in class, Tomoko spends her time brainstorming an even better joke wish based on sexual metaphors about the two deities of the Tanabata Festival. After school, Tomoko spots a blushing Kotomi hanging a wish and running away quickly. Tomoko reads it and hangs her sexual joke wish next to Kotomi’s sincere one. She decides to hang a few more but gets interrupted by Megumi who laughs that Tomoko has quite a lot of wishes. Megumi asks her what she wished for, and Tomoko becomes embarrassed. Tomoko changes the subject to Megumi's wish; Megumi responds that she wished everyone's wishes to be granted. Ashamed after Megumi leaves, Tomoko decides to take down her jokes wishes. She gets one down and hides it just as Ogino surprises her. Trying to be supportive, Ogino gets a ladder and makes Tomoko put her wish up really high where everyone can see it. Tomoko climbs all the way up and hangs it where no one will be able to see it except the two star deities. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Kaede Mine (name on wish) *Yosuke Kamemori (name on wish) *Kenta Inoe (name on wish) *Kotomi Komiyama *Megumi Imae *Ogino Referforwards *Tomoko will revisit the festival and perhaps explain her highest wish in Chapter 162. *The only other "Kaede" is revealed to be the Girl with Long Braid. It is currently unknown if this is a coincidence or if they are the same girl. Trivia *Kotomi wishes to be with her crush. *Tomoko's two jokes are "I want Hikoboshi's hot thick Milky Way," and "I want Orihime's Red Nebula." *Tomoko's wish she eventually places up high is, "I want to lose my virginity in a year so I don't lose track of my bigger goals." Cultural References *The Tanabata Festival is also called the Star Festival. Memorial Moments *Tomoko mentally views Kotomi as a pair of glasses. Quotes *"They probably just fuck like rabbits every time they see each other." – Tomoko *"Oh I got it! You must have wished to make friends right?" – Ogino to Tomoko **"Shut up and die! Like hell I wished for that!" – Tomoko inwardly *"I have to put my bullshit wish up there with everyone's serious wishes… If that's the case, I'll accept my punishment." – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Wishes.png|Megumi stands in front of Tomoko's joke wishes and asks what she really wants. Tomoko Views Kotomi c55.png|How Tomoko mentally visualizes Kotomi Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 6